


No light above and there's no hope below and I don't know which way's home

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aurra Sing is a Jerk, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Boba is babey, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: He's twelve and a half when Aurra offers him a drink that tastes slightly salty. It makes his head dizzy and his limbs heavy. He doesn't think anything of it. Aurra has been nothing but generous to him.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Aurra Sing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	No light above and there's no hope below and I don't know which way's home

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> CONTAINS RAPE

It didn't start off the way it ended.

It never does but especially not in this case.

He was only eleven. If he was normal he wouldn't even be in secondary school. He should be running around with his agemates playing pretend. But Boba Fett has never been normal.

It started off as small gestures, gestures Boba barely noticed. An appraising hand on his shoulder that lingered a bit too long, a fond ruffling of hair.

Aurra Sing wasn't an affectionate person whatsoever so why didn't Boba see through her odd touches and praise?

As the months wore on the simple and seemingly innocent touches turned into bigger issues. Aurra walking into the fresher while he showered, patting his thigh, talking about how handsome he was becoming.

He's twelve and a half when Aurra offers him a drink that tastes slightly salty. It makes his head dizzy and his limbs heavy. He doesn't think anything of it. Aurra has been nothing but generous to him.

He'll never forget the way her cold hands felt against his skin. The way he could do nothing but stare at the ceiling as he fell into a half-sleep, disoriented from the drugs.

The next morning he awakes and throws up off the side of the bunk. He tries to catch his breath but the picture plays and replays in his mind's eye.

Aurra laughs at him, tells him most boys would kill for a night with Aurra Sing.

He doesn't want to seem like a baby so he lets her take him.

Again and again and again until he almost likes it. He learns to not complain and to not argue. She withholds food and showers if he does.

One day, he refuses, saying he is too tired. She chuckles and for a month he is forced to eat scraps of her food off the floor like a dog. She makes him beg, his father's voice echoes in his head _"Fetts never beg."_

Boba is hungry and there is food in front of him so long as he begs.

Sometimes, she doesn't give him the salty drug and he is completely conscious the whole time. She undresses him slowly, taking in his body, touching him everywhere. He tenses as she slips a finger inside him.

He stares up at the ceiling, counting the panels until she leaves.

There are exactly 138 panels in the ceiling in his room, 167 in Aurra's room, and 84 in the cockpit.

He hates himself for it and, not for the first time, he wishes a slow, painful death to the man who killed his father. The only reason he is even with Aurra in the first place is because she offered to train him.

He wonders how much of that offer was genuine.

One night he makes an escape plan. In the dead of night while on a busy planet he tries to make his escape. While grabbing his father's armor, he drops the chest plate and it clatters against the floor noisily. She catches him before he can put his supplies away.

He doesn't remember what happened that night but he woke up so sore he could barely move so he's not sure he wants to know.

She attaches a slave chip into his wrist with a threat to blow him up if he escapes again.

The chip turns out to be a blessing in disguise, it gives him more freedom. He's allowed to roam the nearby land.

Apathy becomes a close friend of his. You can't hurt if you don't care. It works for months, but emotions have to come out somehow and he learns a razor against the skin works wonders

She finds out about that too and hides every razor.

"Damaged toys aren't as fun." She tells him.

He lays outside the ship in the grass one night and looks at the moons of Ithor. Aurra had drank too much that night and fell asleep.

For the first time he begins to cry. He wishes more than anything his buir was here. The tears hurt and soon he slips into a peaceful sleep.

_"Come along, Boba." His father calls, Boba looks up across the fields and grins at his father._

_"Buir!" He knows that he's too old to do it but he can't help the way he wraps his arms around his dad. "I miss you."_

_Jango chuckles and ruffles his hair. The action causes Boba to freeze. Every bone in his body screams at him to run._

_But it's his buir. Buir would_ ** _never_** _hurt him._

_Jango frowns, "What is wrong, ad'ika?" His tone is soft, the tone he only used for Boba and the clones he really liked._

_Usually, Boba would protest against the childish nickname. But it's comforting coming from Jango._

_"Aurra does that sometimes." He can't help he tears that begin to form. "She- she hurts me, buir."_

_His father curses under his breath. "I'll kill her myself. When I'm done she'll wish she never laid a hand on my son."_

_Boba sniffles. For now, he's safe. He knows his father will protect him from everything._

"Boba! Get your lazy ass in here!"

Boba snaps out of the dream as Aurra screams from the ship. He scrambles to the ship, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He must been asleep for a while because it had been very early this morning when he went outside. Now it was nearly midday.

Aurra gives him a sharp grin when she sees him.

"I found a way to get us some extra credits. Get showered."

He shudders but doesn't dare argue, not today.

The drugs she gives him are strong, he can't feel anything as a group of men touch him roughly. He does their bidding, anything to get them off this planet.

They leave him in a puddle of semen and blood.

Aurra seems genuinely sorry for the wound that forms on his back, she curses the men to every god she knows and marches Boba to their homes, demanding payment for "damaging the merchandise."

Somewhere, deep inside Boba, he cares. His jaw aches from being forced opened and his throat burns.

The spice just washes over him, somewhat pleasantly. He sleeps the drugs off.

Aurra cleans him off while he sleeps he doesn't know how he feels about that.

He still scrubs his skin until it goes numb under the hot water.

He's thirteen when their plot to kill Mace Windu fails and he ends up in prison.

He hates it, of course. But it protects him from Aurra. The men there are vulgar and rude but none of them touch him. He even finds friends in some of the men.

When he is released, Bossk and he travel the galaxy. Bossk is a good friend, making sure Boba eats. When he accidently lets it slip that Aurra abused him in multiple ways, Bossk even offers to hunt her down and make her pay.

Bob's doesn't want to ever see her again. Bossk nods and makes them a dish Boba had never tried before.

For the first time in a long time, Boba can breathe.

\-----

Tonight, the stars twinkle brightly, brighter than usual, it feels like. Boba stares at them, feeling awfully small.

His armor is back in his possession after so many years. He feels safe. Fennec snores loudly, making him chuckle under his breath. Din is gone, somewhere in the ship. He feels sorry for the man, his foundling was taken.

Din is a strong man, they'll find his foundling.

Boba didn't know what inspired his sudden urge to help the strange Mandalorian.

Actually, he does.

He wants to help, he _needs_ to help.

No one helped him until it was too late.

Maybe he can help this little one before anything happens.

**Author's Note:**

> uh idk what to say. This thought was cursed and made me write this :/


End file.
